


Mint In Box

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hints of Smut, M/M, idk - Freeform, robert's nerd side comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's torn between staying in bed with Aaron or going to Finn's comic-con to get a Neutron Man action figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint In Box

**Author's Note:**

> Something to fill in those moments where we don't get to see Robron. I'm feel like I'm going through withdrawal without them this week. Five more days!

It was the middle of the afternoon. The pub noise filtering in through the floorboards of Aaron's bedroom. The couple lay in the bed together, neither of them finding the strength to untangle themselves from one another. Not that they were trying. Aaron's hands were leaving indentations into Robert's back as they dug into his soft skin. Robert's lips were attached to Aaron's neck as his hands traveled over the contours of his body. His hand slipped behind one of the younger mans knees, gripping and pulling it across his body. He moved his hand up slightly to squeeze his thigh. 

“Robert,” it was a low growl of his name but it did things to Robert deep inside. He let go of his thigh and pulled away from his neck. He pushed his hand through Aaron's soft gel free curls, staring deep into his eyes before attaching their lips. 

They'd been this way since Aaron had woken up this morning, with him rolling over to wake Robert up by pushing his hands through Robert's hair and soft kiss to his throat. Aaron had expected something quick before he had to leave for work, but Robert had gone slow. Almost agonizingly so. He had Aaron panting beneath him, crying out for Robert before finally giving Aaron what he wanted. Once they were finished, sweat drenched, and satisfied did Aaron realize he was thirty minutes late for work. His own legs wouldn't work properly after the job Robert did on him, so he knew he wasn't getting up and ready for a long day at the scrapyard. 

He called Adam and after listening to him bitch at Aaron for about fifteen minutes – him not really paying attention because of Robert's skillfully roaming hands – did he finally convince Adam to let him off for the day with him promising to do collection runs for a month and same with the paper work. 

“Again?” Robert asked while Aaron's hands squeezed the firm globes of Robert's arse. Aaron pushed up with his hips, letting Robert feel the hardness between his leg. 

“If you got another one in you, old man?” Robert pulled up so Aaron could see his frown. He was thirty – not a senior citizen. 

“Watch yourself or I'll leave you in this state,” he threatened. 

“No you wouldn't,” Aaron called his bluff. Robert bit his lip and looked down at Aaron's hard cock lying against his stomach between them. 

“No. I wouldn't,” he leant down and captured his lips, pushing his tongue into Aaron's mouth, making him moan and thrust his hips again. Robert reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer, and pulling out a condom. His phone buzzed on the nightstand. He dropped the condom back in the drawer and picked up his phone and sat up; sitting between Aaron's legs. 

“Can't that wait?” Aaron asked. “We're sorta in the middle of something.” 

“It's just a text from Vic,” he opened the message and read through it. He looked at Aaron and back his phone. Repeating the movement a couple of times before Aaron asked what was wrong. 

“Uh,” Robert tried to work out his new conundrum. _Stay here with Aaron or go to Finn's comic-con? Finn has Neutron Man action figures, and well Aaron has everything else I want. Dammit, Vic!_ His internal struggle went on until Aaron reached up to cup his face and pulled him back to here and now. 

“What is it?” 

“Can we pick this up later?” Robert was already moving, searching for his clothes on the floor. 

“Are you serious?” Aaron grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from pulling on his underwear. “Someone better be dead or dying for you to up and leave me like this.” 

“Well you see . . .” Aaron knew of his comic book collection, his action figures, and his love for all things science fiction. However he didn't know how to explain his leaving so he could go and buy an action figure instead of staying to have sex with him. “The things is,” Robert took both of Aaron's hands in his, “Finn's holding a comic-con and he has Neutron Man action figures. I've been waiting to get one for so long.” 

“Dolls?” Aaron jerked his hands away from Robert. “You're leaving me for dolls?” 

“Action figures, Aaron. Action figures. Mint in box. Promise I'll come right back,” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips, and frowning at Robert. 

“You go into that nerd-fest and you won't be back for hours,” Robert opened his mouth and made an sound of indignation but couldn't think of a counter argument because he knew Aaron was right. 

“Aha,” Robert almost shouted making Aaron jump. “Liv's going to be home soon so we have to get up anyway.” 

“Oh no you don't,” Aaron spat. “You are not using my sister as an excuse so you can go and nerd it up with all the other geeks; making me sort myself out.”

“I promise to take care of you extra nice tonight,” Robert bit his lip and put on his best set of innocent eyes. “Please?” 

“Pillock,” Aaron mumbled while shaking his head. “Fine. I can't stop you if you really want to go, but I'm holding you to it. Tonight.” 

“Promise,” Robert pulled on his underwear. He stood over Aaron, leant down, and gave him a deep kiss. “Mmm. You have no idea how hard it is to leave you but as I said –”

“I know. Mint in box,” he pushed Robert away. “You big dork.” 

“I'm your big dork,” Aaron tried not to smile but couldn't stop himself. 

“Just hurry and come back,” Robert gave him a single nod of his head. Aaron watched him as he got dressed as he lazily stroked himself sighing from the pleasure the light pressure was causing. 

Robert turned and bit his lip at the sight of Aaron playing with himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, whispering to himself. “Mint in box,” before opening his eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss to Aaron's forehead. 

“Bye,” he almost made it out of the door before his phone went off with another text from Vic. “Son of a bitch,” Robert said. 

“What?” Robert moved back into the room, closing the door and kicking off his shoes. “You're staying?” 

“Well seeing as Finn just got arrested I'd say yeah,” Robert flops down at the foot of the bed. “Apparently those action figures were hot.” 

“Stolen? What was Finn doing with stolen goods?” They looked at each other a minute before both of them rolled their eyes and said at the same time. “Ross.” 

“Stupid twat,” Aaron muttered. “Hope Finn lands him in it.” 

“As much as I dislike Ross, and believe me I hate the arse – if it wasn't for him stealing my car, I'm not sure if I'd be here with you right now.” 

“Hmm . . . s'pose you're right. Guess I'll have to thank him next time I see him,” Aaron smirked. 

“Better be with words only,” Robert crawled over Aaron and leant down to kiss him. 

“Mmm, right. Clothes. Off. Now.” Robert stripped down to nothing before climbing back into bed with him. They easily fell back into their routine from this morning and most of the afternoon. “Who needs dolls when you got me?” 

_“Action figures!”_ Aaron laughed before kissing away the frown off Robert's lips.


End file.
